<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purest Pureblood by wolf03cub1982</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434126">The Purest Pureblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf03cub1982/pseuds/wolf03cub1982'>wolf03cub1982</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cristoff Pradesh - Freeform, Emzadi Pradesh - Freeform, F/M, Farron Pradesh - Freeform, Kaleb Pradesh - Freeform, Other, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail), Vander Pradesh - Freeform, Xally Pradesh - Freeform, Zen Pradesh - Freeform, team natsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf03cub1982/pseuds/wolf03cub1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own either anime Hiro Mashima does, Desna owns pradesh family, and Nightmare Senshi owns Hestor and Stella, Enca and Bellum, I only own the plots and OC's I make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aidou Hanabusa/Lucy Hearfilia, Aidou Hanabusa/Wakaba Sayori, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Ichijou Takuma/Shirabuki Sara, Kain Akatsuki/Lucy Heartfilia, Kain Akatsuki/Souen Ruka, Kiryuu Zero/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Cross Yuuki, Lucy Heartfilia/Kuran Kaname, Shiki Senri &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Shiki Senri/Tooya Rima, Wakaba Sayori &amp; Wakaba Mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Desna and Nightmare Sensai's pradesh characters will appear in this story, don't know when but they will have a rule in this and all stories of mine.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>summary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Lucy came to cross academy and joined the night class?</p><p>What if Kaien Cross has a secret that even Kaname Kuran doesn't know about?</p><p>What if all the guys were attracted to her by her magic/power?</p><p>What if she had new magic power that was awoken when coming to the academy as high as a pureblood?</p><p>What if she has the same tattoo as Zero but doesn't know where she got it from?</p><p>What if she actually was a re-awoken progenitors but raised as a vampire hunter by her mother?</p><p>What would happen if she had to choose one of them?</p><p>What if she had/has a fear of vampires?</p><p>What if The Kiryu twins knew Lucy before she came to Cross Academy?</p><p>"In human form all beings feel a need to protect the One True PureBlood. Once bitten the One True PureBlood will rule over all other vampires. Once brought back to her vampire state, she can turn any vampire from any level to PureBlood if she wishes so. Those who appose her will fall to they're knees before her beauty that rival the stars themselves, with golden hair that rivals the suns brilliant rays, blue eyes that rival the oceans beauty, tears that rival the medicine that of kings, and a voice that rivals the angels chorus."</p><p>"Is this the Prophecy of a girl with beauty like no other, even rivals the beauty of a vampire?"</p><p>"The Prophecy doesn't rival a vampire, it's a vampire girl that was turned into a human, that still carries the beauty of a vampire with her."</p><p>"Well then we must find this girl."</p><p>"Indeed Headmaster, but you cannot help. This is a vampire situation and the vampires will deal with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New place old anxiety</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy's POV.</p>
<p>I was running in a forest after a women that was send people into another dimension. Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray were running after me but I caught up to her. She looks at me and sees that I am on her tail, she speeds up. I then also speed up. I know I am out of ear shot for Natsu so I cast a spell I'm never supposed to use.</p>
<p>"By Day and Night,</p>
<p>By Moon and Star,</p>
<p>So be will of the Stars,</p>
<p>I Bind you to this Earth,</p>
<p>By love of the Stars,</p>
<p>By Beating of my heart,</p>
<p>So be the wish of my Being,</p>
<p>I will this Binding with all 13 zodiac spirits by my side."</p>
<p>Once I began the spell, the sky around us started to darken at a terrifying rate making the stars shine brighter than ever before, the woman slows to a stop to gaze at the stars giving me to opportunity to jump her and hold her to the ground with her arms held behind her back.</p>
<p>Noticing her hands making signs I cannot identify until a magic circle forms under the both of us, I am sucked in, but she's just laying there on the ground smirking at me while waving as I fall through the ground which feels like centuries, I black out as the darkness around me consumes my being.</p>
<p>Hanabusa Aido's POV</p>
<p>I'm laying on the dorm's downstairs couch, when I hear a loud crash sound outside the dorm. As I stand to see what happened I see all the other night class making they're ways downstairs with Ruka questioning me with a scowl while rubbing her eyes. "Hanabusa what did you break this time?"</p>
<p>I just ignore her question and make my way outside to see a girl sprawled out on the cement just shy of the stairs. Feeling a odd pull to her similar to the one with Kaname but not quite I make my way over and pick her up bridal style and make my way over to the couch I was sitting on before, to see acknowledge what it is this mysterious girl is wearing.</p>
<p>A blue ribbon holding up her long hair, a light blue halter top, white pencil mini skirt, tan thigh high heel, with golden hoop earrings, and black bicep length sleeves, a light nude lipstick and eye shadow, and shimmery sparkles allow her jawline extenuating it, light blue acrylic nails fade to a white color, a brown belt with a pouch filled with keys of gold and silver from the smell of them, two twin katana's, and a black leather whip.</p>
<p>Stepping away and turning away from her to take a deep breathe and try to clear my head from all the rising confusion of this mysterious girl that happened to show up literally on our front door. A hand landed itself on my shoulder making me turn my head to see it's Akatsuki, I turn fully to look into his eyes and listening to what he has to say.</p>
<p>"Hanabusa I'm not trying to question why you brought that girl in, because I feel the same pull I assume you do, but why'd you put her in the exact place you were laying in before bringing her in?"</p>
<p>Looking over to the blonde laying on the couch to see her eyes start to shift, quickly making my way over to her once she woke up. I sigh and say while keeping my eyes trained on the sun raid hair. "I didn't think about it when I did it, I just did."</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttering her eyes open looking around before her hands shot down to her pouch pulling out a golden key with a lion head looking handle and a Leo zodiac sign before waving it around and saying in a panicked tone. "LOKE! I need your help!"</p>
<p>A golden light pulling her from the couch and behind him in a protective manor, Looking over his shoulder to look at the girl that side stepped him to see all of us. "Lucy? Where are we? What happened since the last time I saw you?"</p>
<p>She starts to fiddle with the bottom of her skirt as she tries to explain to the best of her ability. "well, uhm, the team and I were chasing the dimension mage through the forest and as I got out of earshot I cast the Binding spell, causing her to marvel at the bright stars, I jumped her to the ground then uhm, she sent me here apparently, and I woke up only a minute before I called you."</p>
<p>Suddenly the smell of blood floods the room, smelling better than even Yuki's, all of our eyes turn bright red and shoot towards the girl, seeing realization flash through her blue eyes as she looks down to her hands to see blood in the palms, hope flashes through her eyes as her shaking hand outstretches and slowly lifts making the blood that fell on the floor rise one drop at a time.</p>
<p>Senri abruptly steps forward and yells out a question in a rather accusing tone instead of his usual monotone voice. "How can you, a non vampire manipulate the blood of your body? Your not a vampire, so how? You have to the count of three."</p>
<p>Her hands raise for to see both of her palms having five deep gash marks, pulling all the blood back into her body with only a red line left where the gashes where. A small smile on her lips as she explains."My mother taught me, she's the one what taught me everything I know about magic or anything about the world I grew up in." Pausing for a moment she looks to the man standing beside her. "Loke, I'll be fine from here on out, I'll call you if I need anything, but I don't think I will for the rest of the day." As he was about to object she slightly held her arm holding his key up and dropping it in a straight line while chanting in a nonchalant tone. "Force gate close. As you can see I can summon spirits, but only with they're keys on my person, I'll answer any questions you have for me honestly as best as I can."</p>
<p>As our blue eyes meet, it feels like we come to a silent agreement to not attack each other, I outstretch my hand for her to take, a small smile coming to her lips as she lightly curtsies before taking my hand and we take a seat next to each other as I feel everyone eyeing this girl with astonishment.</p>
<p>Since we sat the first, I ask the first question. "Well since you already explained how you got here, why don't you tell us about how you seem to know manors well."</p>
<p>She lightly giggles before starting her explanation. "Where I grew up my father was the richest man in our country, I grew up with all the lavish dresses and parties so I had to learn all the different types of manors, even in different countries because we'd go on business trips quite frequently."</p>
<p>Kaname sat in front of the two of us and asked question after question to see how well she was at answering. "What is your name? What do you know about our kind? What are you? What is your magic? What and who are your team? How many of these spirits do you own? When were you born?"</p>
<p>"My name is Lucy Heartilia. I know you guys are vampires, I know that only a PureBlood can turn a human into a vampire, I know that each of these vampires around me are Aristocrat vampire who possess various elemental a abilities, and your the only PureBlood. I am human as far as I can tell, but my mother did always tell me stories about vampires, that their very dangerous and if I ever come across one to never lie or be mistrusting to them because they could drain me in a second or snap me like a twig. My magic is Celestial spirit magic, I can summon spirits I have a contract to from their world to mine. My team consists of seven other mages including myself, and there's Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. I have twenty spirits, since a friend of mine relinquished her magic to save the lives of others, giving them to me, and I don't own them they're my friends and I don't allow them to address me as they're master because I see us as equals and don't use them as shields like others of the same magic as mine do. I was technically born twenty four years ago, but due to some complications I practically was frozen in time for seven years so I am seventeen years old."</p>
<p>I look astonished at her, seeing that she can answer all of his questions with enough information to satisfy him, but keep him curious. Tamaka then speaks up. "Lucy? When you brought up your birth you and how you believe your human, is there a way to prove this?"</p>
<p>In that moment a golden light shone from her pouch signalling another one of Lucy's spirits a pink haired girl with a maid costume and chains around her wrists with a small bow she says in a monotone voice. "Princess, brother has told me about of the situation and the odd magic you used earlier when he was out, and wanted me to check up and see if you needed any bandaging for your hands."</p>
<p>As the pink haired spirit finished I finally realized that this whole time Lucy had been clenching her hands, I hadn't noticed the increase in smell of her blood, because it was everywhere. "Virgo, I will deal with it later, would you mind telling the others I'll be calling them out later to explain, and can you tell Aquarius that I'll be seeing her soon."</p>
<p>The smell of salt, water, and blood in the air was putting everyone on edge, and the remaining smell of her fear from earlier wasn't helping. "I'm sorry princess, but you need to get those cleared so they don't get infected, and it's also intoxicating to those around you."</p>
<p>At that moment, Lucy stopped clutching her hands and stood to get the help of her spirit Virgo. "Virgo, please go back, I can heal it myself." She said before letting a small amount of blood pool into the air before it shoots back into her hands at a ungodly speed, when she shows her spirit her hands there's only a red line left, lightly smiling before the spirit left, sighing before coming back to sit next to me and laying her hands on her thighs just shy of her skirt. "I apologize for my spirits continuously interruptions. They are just worried about me, and this new place we're in."</p>
<p>Before anyone else could say anything, I look to Kaname dead in eyes taking advantage his telepathy, I will my thoughts to him. 'Can she please stay? I think she'd do better here than in the day class dorms, with her spirits and all.'</p>
<p>As he thinks it over for a moment he nods before saying while looking at Lucy. "Lucy, if you would like to stay here at the academy we'd need to go and talk to the headmaster about it, since you have a unique situation."</p>
<p>After she nods they leave to go talk to the headmaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting cross</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy's POV</p>
<p>I bet all of them could smell the anxiety wafting off of me, unconsciously clutching my hands tightly, suddenly I bump into someone, looking up to see Kaname, I look to the side away from his gaze.</p>
<p>Feeling his warm hand grab one of mine I see the blood dripping down my fingers, locking onto his gaze. "Would you mind?" He asks, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, hearing him huff in front of me, he pulls one of my hands up to his mouth, finally understanding what he meant, I shortly nod my head and he lightly sucks the blood from my hand before moving onto the other hand.</p>
<p>I suppress a moan at the feeling of blood being sucked from my hand, which might I add is a very odd feeling in itself. "Thank you Kaname, I know that PureBloods do try to just drink from aristocrats, but I also understand the temptation."</p>
<p>He lightly smiles before taking a hold of my hand and saying while leading me to headmaster Cross' office. Walking along the concrete path in between buildings I assume are school classes, the halls of the building are bare and empty, so we're able to make it to the office quickly.</p>
<p>Kaname releases my hand that I forgot he was holding to knock on the door. After a small come in, we walk in to see one man in the office, a blonde haired male.</p>
<p>"Kaname? This is an interesting surprise, to what do I receive the pleasure of being here with you this early?" He pauses for a moment to see me standing silently next to Kaname. "Who is this you brought to see me? I can tell she's not a vampire, but I don't think she's human either."</p>
<p>Lifting my blue eyes to meet his glass covered hazel eyes, and taking a small step forward. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the reason he's come to see you. You see there's a unique situation that has occurred here at your school, I am from a different world, and was sent here against my will, your nightclass dorm has been very understanding, and if you'd allow me to stay here at your school while I figure out a way to get home it would be much appreciated."</p>
<p>With a small curtsy I take a small step back to stand with Kaname, who speaks up. "I would prefer for her to stay with the night class because of her certain situation, to say in short she has spirits that can show up on they're own and I don't think you would like for the Humans to witness that. So, Headmaster Cross I would like to request for miss Lucy to attend the night class until she can figure out a way to get back to her world."</p>
<p>As if on queue one of my keys light up and Loke pushes his way out of his gate. I inwardly groan and clench my hands into fists. 'If I keep breaking the skin of my hands, it'll leave rally bad scares.' I think while keeping my eyes trained on the headmaster as I address Loke. "Loke? Is there something I could help you with? As you could see I'm in the middle of something important, would I be able to call you out later to talk to you about whatever it is you need?"</p>
<p>Feeling a pair of hands land on my shoulder with Loke saying while trailing his hands down to mine. "Sir, I am one of Lucy's spirits, even though I don't know the motives, I would have to agree with this PureBlood about where my master stays because us spirits like to pop out of our gates at random and unannounced times."</p>
<p>Swatting him away and reprimanding him. "Loke you cannot refer to a upper class as a PureBlood, it's very disrespectful, much less you know how I was raised and only seen as my fathers daughter, it's the same damn thing. Now I want you to go back to the spirit world because I am not going to punish you, but I don't want you to be in this meeting." He tries to counter, but I just put a hand up and he reluctantly goes back, turning back to the two tall men in front of me, I lightly curtsy and apologize. "Please forgive me for my spirits interruption, but this is a prime example of why if I am to stay here, that I should stay in the moon dorms, because the night class can handle it."</p>
<p>Kaname lightly puts a hand on my shoulder closest to him, and says while keeping a trained eye on the headmaster. "Thank you Lucy, usually it's the night class that's coming to my defense, but you did it without a second thought. As you can see headmaster Cross I truly believe that Lucy would be better suited to be staying in the night class than day class."</p>
<p>The headmaster looks both of us in the eyes before fully changing his demeanor to a more childish one. "I will allow Miss Lucy to attend day class and live in the moon dorms, but you'll attend night class tonight, then coem back after day class and tell me which one you like better, and you must meet my daughter Yuki! Oh she's the sweetest little thing, I would love for you both to meet and hang out, I think you girls and Zero would get along! Zero and Yuki are the disciplinary committee, which means they both know about vampire so they guard all the day class students at night!"</p>
<p>At the mention of this Zero person, Kaname goes ridged, breaking my gaze from the headmaster to look up to him and see that he has a hardened face, but his eyes are a couple shades brighter. Looking back down to my hands, I mutter a string of curses as I allow my shaky hands to suck back the blood, it slightly hurts, but its a hell of a rush. "Thank you headmaster, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going back to the moon dorm to get Lucy a room and uniform."</p>
<p>After a nod from the headmaster Kaname softly bows and I softly curtsy then we walk out of the office. Once we're out of there, I start to clench my hands together tighter.</p>
<p>"Lucy, I know that your anxious but can you please be mindful of your surroundings? There are bad vampires out there and if they smell your blood, it can bring them here to the school, so either get some control over that or have one of the night class students around you so that they can take care of the smell."</p>
<p>As I release my shaking clenched hands blood starts to drip down my fingers, I allow the drops to float in the air, unknowingly taunting him. "Well your part of the night class, and I assume that you don't often take blood from others, and also that since everyone thinks I'm not human it wouldn't hurt either of us if you drank my blood."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, I allow one droplet at a time to make it's way down his throat, once all are gone from my hands, he grabs one of my hands and pulls them up to his mouth to lick them clean and heal the wounds.</p>
<p>"Mm definitely not human blood, yours is too sweet, kind of like honey and ginger." He licks at my hands again before unknowingly pulling a breathy moan from me, causing me to blush as red as a tomato. Smiling down at me, he releases my and moving onto the other. "It's a rather odd l would never think that the combination would be so addictive."</p>
<p>If possible my blush deepens even more, the ceiling above us starts to creak as he released my hands, as I allow my hands to fall we start to walk, thinking over what just happened. 'He was being so sweet until the sound of someone running above us.'</p>
<p>By the time of entering the moon dorm my blush was long gone, we walk up the stairs and walk through multiple corridors until we came to a set of double doors, Kaname gestures to the door in front of us both. "This'll be your room, if you need something you can ask Takuma or myself, but try and steer clear of day class students, they like to phon over us because of our beauty and professions."</p>
<p>Nodding my understanding, he opens the doors and there's a large queen size canopy blue and white bed against the wall of the ceiling length window with maroon darkening curtains, three other doors, two of which are doubles, one leading to a balcony and the other I assume a wardrobe, then there's a single door next to the wardrobe, which is the bathroom, a round couch with a coffee table in front of it, and to complete the look there's a puppy German shepherd laying in a dog bed in the sun from the opening in the window.</p>
<p>Squealing in delight I carefully make my way over to the puppy before kneeling onto my knees for it to come over to me. "Aww it's so cute! I didn't know you guys had a dog here!" I say while scratching the dog behind it's ear.</p>
<p>"Actually we don't, but it seems that Takuma has taken a liking to you to go out of his way to go and get you a companion." Kaname said as he sits on the couch next to us.</p>
<p>I gasp then look at him while asking but still loving on the dog. "Does that mean he's mine? Awww I would just love him to death if I could keep him. Oh my father never let me have any animals growing up so it always made it that much lonelier."</p>
<p>As I get up to go and check my wardrobe the powerful aura that surrounds Kaname vanished without even a sound, in the large walk in closet there are variants of white, red, blue, black, and tan colored clothing hung around the room, with another dog bed in here but instead of a tan one, it's a red one.</p>
<p>As I pay more attention to the room, I notice a door on the wall that is the bathroom, my curiosity gets the better of me and I open the door to see a side entrance to the lavish bathroom.</p>
<p>Heated tile flooring, with cabinets filled with towels, and a hamper for my dirty clothes, a bath and jacuzzi, a walk in shower, double sinks, and another dog, but this time it's a white one. Making my way out into the main part of my room, I move over to the balcony to see a black dog house with a blue dog bed inside.</p>
<p>Dog food and water dishes beside the bed inside my room which I immediately change because I don't know how long they've been there. As I walk over to my bed, I notice a white and black uniform, looking out the window I see I have about a hour and a half before we all leave for the night class.</p>
<p>Walking back into the bathroom I search through all the drawers and cabinets before I find all the soaps. Grabbing out a bottle of lavender shampoo, almond conditioner, coconut body wash, and mint face wash.</p>
<p>After showering I blow dried my hair then loosely curled it, wrapping a towel around myself and walking out of my bathroom into my closet to put on a pair of blue lace undergarment set.</p>
<p>I had put on the same makeup I wore earlier before I walk out of my room, I walk over to scratch the pup behind the ear, but I am pulled from my love of the dog by a knock on the door I forgot was open, turning to see Aido.</p>
<p>"Oh hello, is there something I could help you with?" I ask as my nails start to painfully pierce the flesh of my hands.</p>
<p>He smiles and starts to walk over to me, I turn and walk over to my bed and get dressed for class. "Your hands are bleeding again." He pauses to look into my eyes, I lightly nod and he gently takes a hold of my hands before bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. "Mmm this is better then even aristocratic blood."</p>
<p>He releases my hands once the wounds are healed and clean, I turn away and put my white Night Class uniform which is a black undershirt, a white button-down blazer with black stripes running along its seams and a red bow just underneath the collar of my jacket.</p>
<p>I also wear a purely white skirt, along with black socks that don't quite reach the stretches of the middle of my thigh and brown lace-up heeled ones that are calf height.</p>
<p>I leave the blazer open with a few buttons of the black undershirt undone, the red ribbon loosely tied around my neck. "Was there something you needed Aido? Or did you just want a taste of my blood?" I ask as I turn back towards him.</p>
<p>"Well I came to see if you were ready but got distracted by the smell of blood." He said as he scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>I giggle before responding with giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Aido, that's sweet of you." Walking ahead after putting my Athens Katana's on each waist, I can see all the others gathered in front of the living room waiting for us, I smile and blush sheepishly. "I'm sorry for holding you guys up, I was getting ready when I accidentally cut open my hand, but it's all better now."</p>
<p>With a knowing look form Kaname and a nod from the rest we walk out, I am walking behind all of them when the doors open, hearing whisper after whisper. "Who's she?" "She's beautiful!" "Why's she with the night class!?" "When did they get a new student?" "Is she dating one of the night class guys?" "I am so jealous she's in they're class!" "I wish I was her!" "She's so lucky to be able to gaze at them everyday!"</p>
<p>That was only when the doors first opened, as we made our way out, I stop and stare at a male with silver hair that stares back at me, he breaks eye contact as I hear a girl talking with Kaname suddenly call out Zero's name. "Zero!" I presume it was Yuki calling out to Zero.</p>
<p>Zero grabs a hold of Kaname's hand that was resting on Yuki's head while saying. "Your class has begun, Kaname. You should go now."</p>
<p>"Your so scary." Kaname says while pulling him hand from Zero's grasp, pausing to walk away. "Mr. disciplinary committee."</p>
<p>We all watched it unfold, but Lord Kaname turns around when to girls address him to give him a letter and a rose. Once out of sight Seiren takes the flower from Lord Kaname and accelerates its aging process to wither.</p>
<p>After being in class for while I see Aido and Akatsuki leave class, I get interested so I follow behind, I follow after the two and wait until we're outside, and once we are, I unsheathe my katana's and have my thumbs resting on the end of the hilts, having both swords touching their throats.</p>
<p>I can see both males obviously gulp, but out of nowhere I hear a gun cock. "I wouldn't move if I were you impersonator." Zero says as I feel the barrel push against the back of my head.</p>
<p>"I am no impersonator, I am no vampire, I was just making sure that these two didn't get in trouble for something that's not worth it."</p>
<p>I said calmly before Loke popped out of his gate and right hooked Zero in his jaw. "I will not allow any harm to become of my master as long as I can protect her. I made that solemn oath when she saved me from withering away into star dust."</p>
<p>"Loke why do you always have to bring bring that up that happened so long ago it doesn't matter anymore." I say with a sigh as I pause for a minute before lowering my katana's. "And stop showing up at the worst times. It's fucking annoying and ruins the mood." I pause for a second and mutter under my breathe with a eye roll. "Your also such a damn cock-block that you never let me have any fun."</p>
<p>All the guys chuckle except for Loke and I feel the gun against my head finally leave. "That's gotta suck, how long's it been?"</p>
<p>Surprisingly Akatsuki was the one to say such a thing. I giggle and sheathe my swords before undoing the ribbon around my neck and pulling my hair into a ponytail with the ribbon. "Oh too damn long, I believe it's been almost three years now."</p>
<p>They look astonished at me, but Loke looks both triumphant and guilty. "How'd you, one of her spirits, manage to keep from her having sex for three years!" Aido asks bewildered with his arms flailing everywhere.</p>
<p>I giggle and groan as Loke explains. "Well I had to stop her at least once a week, it got really tiring, but I didn't want her to be used or taken advantage of so I'd pop up out of nowhere, and I guess it just became a habit. But damn let me tell you how many of my friends tried to fuck her on the daily."</p>
<p>"It got so annoying, so even when I tried to keep his gate closed, he'd still find a way to ruin my mood, so in spite of him I wouldn't let him do so either." I say while finding a interest in my nails with blood stained tips, gave me a idea, clenching both hands together blood starts to drip down my fingers. "Tell me Aido, how'd my blood taste because you said it's better than even aristocratic blood, so I want to know how much better, and if it tastes like anything specific."</p>
<p>Watching all four men, the two night class males eyes turn red, but what catches me off guard for a split second was that Zero's eyes also went bright red. "It tastes like honey and ginger, but sweeter and so potent it almost knocked me off my feet." Aido said honestly with his eyes still bright red.</p>
<p>"Damn Hanabusa your making it sound like her blood alone could beat you in a fight." Akatsuki said as the side of his mouth lifts showing off one of his fangs.</p>
<p>"No, more like an addiction, that can't be tamed." His eyes glowing a bright red.</p>
<p>"Princess, I think that you should go back to class, and not be out here alone." Loke said as he puts a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>Drawing the blood back into my body, I tap Loke's hand afterwards and make my way back to class so I wouldn't get in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akatsuki Kain's POV</p><p>As I watch Lucy walk back to class with her lion spirit beside her, Hanabusa says once she's out of earshot. "You know that was like when Kaname compels vampire. It felt like I had no control of what I was saying or anything,"</p><p>My eyebrows crunch together in though as I ask. "So what? do you think she's a PureBlood but hiding it?"</p><p>Zero speaks up at this moment with his own thoughts. "No, she's not a PureBlood, she didn't smell or give off the aura of a PureBlood, yes her being demands respect, but I think she's something greater than a PureBlood. She's different from all the PureBloods, she's pure, untainted, her lion was smart to keep her from being used, but that doesn't mean that people won't still try to tarnish her and ruin that purity for someone else."</p><p>Thinking over what he said, I nod and turn to both of them once Lucy's out of sight. "I agree, but what is there that we can do? when it comes to Lord Kaname our hands are tied." I said referring to all of us.</p><p>Zero's mouth turns up into a half smirk before saying. "Maybe for the two of you, but not for me, I don't owe him a damn thing, and I don't like him, so if he hurts her I have every right to kill him, I don't care if he's a PureBlood, that girl is the same as Yuki as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>Looking him dead in the eyes I proclaim with all seriousness. "I want you to get close to her and protect her when we aren't able to. We may hate each others guts, but we can agree that this girl is even more valuable than Yuki, so we need to keep her away from all other vampires and PureBloods alike, excluding those here at the academy."</p><p>After a agreeing nod we go our separate ways, making our way back to class, Reaching the hallway our class is in, the silence is broken by two pairs of laughter, one I recognized immediately as Ruka's, and the other was Lucy's angelic laughter that could bring chuckle from even the darkest of beings. "Damn, haven't heard Ruka laugh like that in ages." Aido said with hid own chuckle.</p><p>I agree with him, the rest of class went by in a blur by besides the glances to make sure that Lucy was staying in class even with her lion making terrible passes at her. After class everyone went back to the dorms and slept until getting up for class.</p><p>There were times in the night were the scent of fear would encase the dorm, but after a half hour it was always gone. I awake around six am of the dorm door closing, and again around two in the afternoon, but around six I get up to shower and get dressed for class. Hanabusa and I share a look once we see Lucy, her hair in twin dutch braids with black, blue and white ribbon intricately woven with her perfect blonde hair. The switch over is always the same, girls and guys calling out to each of us, but Lucy's been getting quite a few compliments as well. Aido pulls me out of class when small traces of blood finds there way into class. Suddenly we find ourselves in front of Lucy Heartfilia and Yuki Cross, who tries to hit me with the Artemis rod ultimately though, I catch it.</p><p>"So scary, the headmaster has trained you well." I said still holding the end of Artemis.</p><p>"Akatsuki the Headmaster told me to bring Lucy to his office to speak with him." Yuki says pulling Artemis from my grasp before turning to Lucy with a slight bow. "Miss Lucy, I will need you to follow me to the headmasters office."</p><p>Lucy puts a finger under Yuki's chin lifting her face to meet Lucy's warm smile. "I wouldn't mind going to see the headmaster, but I think I should tell Lord Kaname of my whereabouts."</p><p>The sound of a chain clanging together brought my attention to Zero who's pointing the bloody rose at Hanabusa who had a hand around Lucy's wrist with blood dripping down her fingers from her cute but pesky habit of breaking the skin of her hands. He dares to pull her hand up to his mouth and proceeds to suck it then do the same to the other, with a deep blush and breathy thank you he released her limbs before turning to Zero who looks rather angry to say the least. "You know drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibitted." Zero grit out like the words were vemon.</p><p>Lucy raises her head with a blush still dusting her cheeks sticking up for Hanabusa. "Actually Lord Kaname knows of my little anxiety tick and had told me if I have one of the night class students around me so that they can take care of the smell. I assumed he'd told the others while I was away at day class because Hana didn't seem to be fazed by it at all."</p><p>Zero just tisked and said with a role of his eyes as he took a hold of Yuki's bicep to bring her with. "We'll just talk to the headmaster about this, both of you come along and I'll go and get Kuran."</p><p>As Yuki leads the three of us to the headmasters office I nudge Lucy and she whispers so low so that only Hanabusa and I could hear her. "Lord Kaname really did tell me that, this has been a really bad tick for as long as I could remember, but my past is rather fuzzy because when I was a child I had supposedly almost bled out so that's why my memory is so spotty from back then."</p><p>Nodding off my understanding I see Zero and Lord Kaname approaching the door to the headmasters the same time as us. Hanabusa leans down and says while eyeing the dorm president. "Since when did you give me a pet name not saying I don't like it, but didn't expect to hear you say it in defense of me."</p><p>She giggles and pokes his cheek with her sharp nails unintentionally breaking the skin, quickly bringing her tongue up and licking away the blood and leaving a small peck where the skin was broken. "I thought that it was a cute little name for you, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I could stop calling you Hana."</p><p>He lightly blushes and mutters before we stop and turn to the door. "It's fine, I don't mind at all actually."</p><p>After Yuki knocks and there's a small come in, and we all enter the office with the headmaster and Togo Yagari. Lucy's, Kaien Cross', and Togo Yagari's hearts all speed up when they're eyes meet, I have know idea why they do but I don't pay any mind to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>